RWBY Violet Wonder Trailer
by caduceus4611
Summary: Final of Four Trailers to introduce my OCs on the style of RWBY Trailers. Rated T for swearing and minor blood.


**Disclaimer: Okay, so this is it. The last of the four Trailers I'll be publishing to introduce my OCs in the world of RWBY for my upcoming fanfic. Thanks for all the positive reviews I've gotten back from the other trailers, you people know who you are ;). I am sad to say though that I do not own RWBY. That prestige honor belongs to Count Monty Oum, the animation wizard of ****Hogwartz ****RoosterTeeth studios. On the Plus side, though, I own the OCs I create in his epic and beautiful world of RWBY, and his own creative genius. Praise be on to him.**

**On with the ****story!**** Trailer!**

_ We are not responsible for the actions out of our control..._

_ Only the actions we commit while under our own delusions..._

The cool night of the ending summer was a nice change of pace from the endless heat wave that has been plaguing Vale. The Twenty-One year old woman walked the streets to club she had to get to.

The woman was wearing an un-zipped blue battle trench coat that fell down to her knees, underneath her coat was a white blouse that matched her white skinny jeans that contrasted her black combat boots. Further contrasting her blue and white scheme was her long, blonde hair that fell down to her waist, being held back by a black hair band. Her right hand resting on her hip, while her left hand held the only piece of evidence she recovered from the latest in series of crimes, the latest crime being the murder of a powerful hunter.

She was 100% certain of who was responsible, but the vary suspect was elusive to the point that the blue clad warrior had to go hit up an old contact.

Reaching the club, she flashed her ID to the bouncer and proceeded to enter. Inside the club was the familiar setting of club patrons dancing and drinking, the black suited guards watching out for any trouble. She took notice of the two girls she knew could help find her contact.

"Melanie! Miltiades!" she shouted over the music. The Malachite Twins looked over at their guest and smiled at the familiar face. Walking over, the twins greeted her.

"Alexis!" spoke Melanie, "It's been a while!" Miltiades looked over at the woman- now known as Alexis, or Alex for short- and promptly waved politely. "It's good to see you two again, but I need to see Junior!" Alex shouted over the music.

Nodding, the twins led Alex to the bar where Junior was sitting. Tapping her boss, Melanie gestured over to Alex. "Well this is a sight for sore eyes! Where have you been Alex?!" Junior shouted over the music. "Sorry, I don't have time to catch up. I'm working a case and need some answers!" Alex shouted. The music finally died down, so the four could actually talk at reasonable volumes. "Alright then, what do you need to know?" Junior asked, curious to what Alex needed.

Alex was the type to only come to Junior when she was actually at a dead end. If she needed his help, then it had to be big.

Sitting at the bar stool, Alex took out the case file and handed the contents to Junior.

Looking over the reports, Junior read aloud, "Victims name is George Khan. Found deceased in a warehouse two months ago. Completely stripped of Aura. No signs of attempted struggle. Hmm, that definitely narrows your suspect pool." Junior observed.

Alex took out the only other evidence she had:

A Queen of Hearts playing card, straight from a deck.

Juniors eyes widened in fear at the sight. "Yeah, ok. I think I know who you're looking for." He stated anxiously. "Good, because I got nothing to go on." Alex responded relieved. Despite his reputation, Junior was a reliable source-

"And I'm not helping you with this." He stated, going back to his drink.

Of course his reputation was based on some truth, though.

Shattering the glass she was holding, Alex looked at him. "That's not what I wanted to hear." she said. Alex wasn't kidding when she said she had no leads. Junior was her last hope outside of waiting for another victim.

"Don't get me wrong, I'll tell you who you're looking for, but I'm not getting any more involved then I already am now. I don't know her real name, but I know she goes by the name, 'The Red Queen'. Word is she's a crime lord- the kind that could make Torchwick piss himself. If you're going after her, you need an army." Junior replied. Not satisfied enough with his answer, Alex grabbed Junior's head and stared into his eyes-

-with her own silver eyes. Her silver Iris holing a black pupil that split into three black pupils, arranging in a triangle formation. Focusing her Aura to her eyes, the black pupils glowed a vibrant blue.

"I have an army. Now tell me where to find her." She spoke confidently to Junior.

"I don't know where she is-" he spoke timidly. Releasing her grip, she packed up her case files. This trip turned out to be a bust. All she got was a name. A little more than she had, sure but not enough-

"- but the guy over there does." Junior finished. Looking over to where he was referring too, Alex met the sight of one of the club patrons.

A tall, slightly chubby Rabbit Faunus dressed in a red dress shirt, with black dress pants, his white rabbit ears sticking up listening to the now soft music. Looking at his scroll, he began to make his way out of the club.

"Word is that guy's the Red Queen's right hand man. If anyone knows where she is, it's him. Just don't tell him I told you." Junior replied, going back to his drink, the Malachite sisters trying to talk to their boss.

"Thanks. Sorry about the cup." Alex tossed a few lien cards to Junior and made her way over to the Faunus.

Outside the clubs entrance, Alex bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oww! Oh, I'm sorry." Alex apologized, stood up, and helped the girl she bumped into off the ground.

"Eh, don't worry. Just an accident. Oh, nice hair." The girl replied.

Alex looked at her, a seventeen year old girl with long, blonde hair as long as her own. A brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and black boy shorts with a brown utility belt around her waist. An orange scarf around her neck, and some odd yellow bracelets on her wrists.

Flattered by the unexpected compliment, Alex replied, "Oh, thanks. You look nice too. Hey, did you see my... uh, friend go by? A Rabbit Faunus? White ears?" she asked.

Thinking for a moment, the girl replied, "Oh yeah! I saw him go down the alley way over there."

"Thanks." Alex curtly thanked her, and made her way down Wonder Avenue.

Looking back at the blue clad girl, Yang shrugged and made her way into Junior's club, hoping for some Answers.

Following the Rabbit Faunus down the alley, Alex threw an empty bottle toward the Faunus.

Yelping in surprise, he turned and looked at his stalker. "Oh Mr. Rabbit," Alex asked in a sing-song voice, "Where do you think you're going, now?"

"Sorry lady, but I'm late for an appointment." Turning around, he was surprised to see Alex appear in front of him in a flurry of blue flower petals. "Oh, you can make time for me." Alex stated boldly. "Not my decision to make, sweetheart." With a snap of his fingers, A small army of red clad grunts, each grunt holding a spear. Upon closer inspection, one could the combat rifle mechanisms on the spears.

Alex grumbled, "How did I miss these guys?" she wondered to herself. The grunts pointing their spears at Alex, the Rabbit declared, "Look, just back off or they'll blow you full of holes."

Looking at her opponents, Alex replied by conjuring of sphere of dark purple Aura in her right hand, which proceeded to expand into a four foot rod of purple Aura. The Aura cracked, and proceeded to shatter, revealing an oriental Katana, the sheath of the blade made of a unique purple transparent Dust crystal, the blade of the katana visible through the transparent mineral. Unsheathing the blade, Alex pointed her sword at the grunts.

The Rabbit Faunus looked intrigued at the materialized weapon. "Regalia Kusanagi? I didn't think it was real. Irrelevant, though. Stand down or-" the Rabbit didn't get to finish, because in a flurry of blue flower petals, Alex vanished, only to re-appear behind the grunts, smashing the crystal sheath into some of their heads, knocking them out. "It's you who should surrender." Alex replied, her silver eyes once again housing the glowing blue pupils.

"I want to know about the Red Queen. Talk." Alex demanded, smashing the crystal sheath into more grunts, knocking them out cold.

Just because she had a lethal weapon, didn't mean she had to kill anyone.

Yet.

Fed up with his stalker, the Rabbit Faunus spoke, "Alright. Kill her!" he ordered. The grunts charged forward, their spears pointed at Alex.

They didn't stand a chance.

Vanishing once more in flurry of blue flower petals, Alex sliced her katana at the incoming spears with a single horizontal swipe-

-the slice cutting off the blade heads of the spears. Eyes widened at the counter, the grunts changed what was left of their weapons into rifle mode and fired.

Again, they didn't stand a chance.

Stepping back, Alex proceeded to slice effortlessly at the incoming bullets, deflecting them with each hit. Having had enough of the gunfire, Alex's blue pupils glowed a bright blue, and the guns the grunts were holding were suddenly cloaked in a strong, indigo Aura. The Aura wavered as if it were a smokeless fire. Melting the guns, the grunts dropped their weapons, the grunt in front met the crystal sheath of the Kusanagi to his face. Following up with various smashing attacks with the crystal sheath, Alex looked around at the now unconscious grunts. Hearing a snicker, she looked up at the Rabbit Faunus, now holding out his own gun. "Just die, BITCH!" he cried out, shooting his rifle at Alex.

Smirking, Alex's pupils glowed blue once again, this time releasing the third semblance within her eyes.

A glowing, transparent, silver ribcage suddenly enveloped Alex, the bullets proceeding to smash into the ribs. From the upper back of the ribcage, two shoulder blades emerged, sprouting out a skeletal arm from each. A mechanical looking skull sat atop the ribcage, with blue fire burning out from its eye sockets. Then, a blue Aura radiated from the transparent skeleton, as if it were a transparent layer of skin. Alex stood inside the ribcage, as if she were the constructs' internal organs, her eyes beginning to cry a little blood.

The Rabbit could only stare in fear at Alex's third semblance. "...what...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted in fear at the sight before him.

Alex answered his question.

"...this is the power... of the Blue Flower." She stated simply prideful. She closed her left eye in pain, the left side of the skeleton construct beginning to flicker.

_'Damn, got wrap this up now!'_ she thought. The drawback to this using all of her semblances was a huge strain on her body, specifically her eyes. Her left eye felt like their boiling water poured on it, though she didn't let show.

Running away, the Rabbit ran behind a nearby dumpster. Smirking, Alex walked towards the dumpster, but could only gasp in horror as she watched the Rabbit Faunus speed off on a hidden motorcycle.

_'Damnit! He's getting away!' _she thought to herself. Letting the skeleton flicker away, she proceeded to chase after him. However, she breathed out relieved at the scene playing in front of her.

As soon as the Rabbit rode out of the alley, his face smashed into the flat end of a Buster Sword. The Faunus fell to back unconscious, his motorcycle smashing into a nearby building.

Her hero stepped into sight, letting her take in his appearance.

A fifteen year old boy with black hair and natural red highlights wearing an unzipped black hoodie, a red T-shirt underneath it. Wearing black battle jeans and boots. His right arm in a cast and sling, and a familiar Buster sword in his outstretched left arm, the flat side dotted with the downed Faunus' blood. His silver eyes looking into Alex's own silver eyes.

"Alex! There you are! I've been looking all over Vale for you!" Vanishing in a flurry of rose petals, he re-appeared in front of her, glomping in a loving one armed hug.

Wrapping her arms around the boy, Alex responded, "Hey, little brother." Though he was a little brat to everyone, he was always caring and sweet towards his older foster sister.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his question muffled from being smashed in between her breasts. "Pretty good. Glad to see you made it." Looking at the downed Faunus, Alex ruffled Garnet's hair. "Though he's seen better days." she explained. Reluctantly leaving her embrace, Garnet looked towards the Faunus. "Who's that loser?" he brashly asked.

"The means to an end, Garnet. The means to an end." She explained. Picking up on her tone, Garnet looked amazed at Alex. "You mean he's...?" he trailed off. Alex responded, "No, but he knows where one of them is, though."

Smiling darkly, Garnet asked. "Okay, so what now?"

"Well, now you're going to attend Beacon." Alex replied. Garnet looked at his beloved sister, "Ok. How?" he asked.

Smirking, she said, "I have my ways, little brother. I have my ways."

**Author's Note: Okay, so that was the final Trailer of my intro series. Alex's full name is Alexis Violet. She has the same powers as Garnet did in the Black Vengeance Trailer. Garnet also has that skeleton semblance that Alex used in her fight.**

**The names of the Semblances are as followed:**

**Scatter: the vanishing speed semblance**

**Wilt: the thick Aura flame semblance**

**Bloom: the skeleton shield semblance**

**For those who haven't guessed, Alex is based off Alice in Wonderland, as was the whole Trailer, so credit to Lewis Carol. To be honest, I'm a little Heartbroken that Monty hasn't done anything with Alice in Wonderland yet, if at all.**

**Alex and Garnet have a brother/sister relationship if it wasn't obvious, similar to Yang and Ruby. Speaking of which, how about Yang's cameo, huh?**

**In all honesty, Alice in Wonderland is my favorite fairy tale.**

**Ok, back on track. Depending on how well this Trailer, as well as the other three, go, will determine whether or not I do my planned fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my previous trailers.**

**Shout out to SoMuchGerry and BlueBaronJack for their positive reviews, to name a few. Thanks for reading, and until next time...**

**~caduceus4611**


End file.
